Miracles of Chance
by AfterlifeXD
Summary: A wish turned into a miracle will change the fate of an entire world. Now if only Lancelot would stop killing angels perhaps He could get some actual work done.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there, nice to see you again. This is a little something I came up with on the spot, talked over with my brother and decided to give a whack at. As for status on my other stories, this is mainly to give me a break from bashing my skull into a wall to try and get my creative juices flowing again. Of course some of you will be happy to learn that the next chapters of both my other stories are almost done. Also if you would like to be my beta, have a say in the direction my stories go, and interact with my bro and me on ideas and such, PM me and i'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**Now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing(Play on words there for whoever catches it ;}**

**Chapter 1 - Heartfelt wish**

The world was hell.

Of that he was at least sure of.

The small child, barely 8 years old, laid on his back with the inferno consuming his hometown burning around him.

Horrors without end were the only thing he knew he would see were he to turn his gaze to the ground he laid on, so instead he watched the world above.

He watched what could only be Angels smite unholy monstrosities with bat-like wings, their white wings contrasting greatly with the inferno below. Spears of light flying from the army of Golden splendor, striking down creatures whose only difference between them and Angels where their black wings that seemed to suck away light itself.

Ironic. They who were supposed to be the protectors of the innocent, caring nothing for the suffering they were causing to the humans beneath them.

As the child watched the armies continue to fight again and again, bringing more death and destruction to the humans below with every strike, He made a wish. A wish that could only be achieved by a Miracle.

It was chance that on the moon on that night was a blood moon, it was by chance that on that day the planets aligned, it was by chance that the village the factions were fighting in would one day be known as the town of Kuoh, and was situated on several ley lines.

It was by chance that the Dream was watching and heard his wish.

The Dream watched the child make an impossible wish and grinned, teeth the size of skyscrapers grinding together as the Dragon of Dragons did something that would change this world forever.

It granted the child its miracle.

Gathering its power and tapping into the quite frankly monstrous amount of Prana in the air that night, it speared through the multiverse, grabbing the essence of one Shirou Emiya, grabbing a certain Holy Grail, and forming a connection to the Black Hole that was The ROOT, and 'shoved' that power into the boy.

Perhaps one day the child could rid it of the annoyance that was the Infinite….and that troublesome Apocalypse.

For now though it would wait, the child needed to survive the process it had put upon it. Closing its eyes the Dream closed it eyes, hoping that when it awoke once more, the child would prove itself to be a beneficial experiment. 

The child had lost the feeling of pain long before he had made his wish, so only felt a numbing sensation when the machinations of the Dream came full circle.

The tattered remains of the child's mind latched onto the pure power that was rushing through its body. Idly noting that even with the power flowing through the body it would day should they linger long on the battlefield.

So the Remnant did the one thing it could.

It reached out to the Grail and the Throne of heroes, picked through the hundreds of heroes and choose. Summoning 8 servants to protect it.

Unbeknownst to factions decimating each other in the skies, 8 glowing circles appeared around a child laying in the middle of a pile of burning corpses.

The last thing the child heard as he finally drifted off to the realm of dreams was several pairs of hands lifting him up, and several voices asking the same peculiar question.

"I ask of you, are you my master?"

Eight pairs of eyes studied the boy that lay on the ground in some abandoned house that had somehow escaped the inferno raging outside, well, seven pairs and a slit visor that glowed an ominous red.

The owner of a pair of stern green eyes stopped her studying of the child that she supposed was now her master, and turned her attention to the impossibility before her.

Seven other Servants were arrayed in the room before her.

**Seven**.

That was impossible. No force she knew of could have enough power to call down eight servants , and in peak condition at that!

Her incredulously musing were interrupted by the only servant in the room that was of equal height to their new master.

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

She only barely managed to contain her grimace. There was something inexplicably **wrong** with the pale-haired child that she guessed was the Assassin given that she couldn't feel her presence at all.

The child servant was answered not by herself, but by a tall man in a blue bodysuit with red eyes, a savage grin, and a red barbed lance that radiated bloodlust so palpable it would probably put any lesser being into a coma.

"Don't worry kid, the master's gonna be fine, just needs some rest is all."

While slightly unnerved by the bloodlust radiating from he man she couldn't help but agree. It appeared that the others around her did as well, if the head nods she saw were any indication.

A period of tense silence came after, each of the Servants sizing each other up, save for the black armoured berserker, and the silver-haired child-assassin wrapped in black, the berserker standing completely still, red visor glaring balefully at his master, while the child just stared at her "mommy" in concern.

The silence was broken by herself, speaking for the first time since her summoning. If they were going to protect the master, they may as well become acquainted with each other.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain, I have been summoned as 'Saber' in protection of the master." She herself wore a blue battle dress with white frills on the bottom, a silver chest piece and silver grieves confirming her status as a warrior. Her blond hair tied into a bun and her hands at her sides, her left grabbing an invisible weapon that would be sheathed at her hip.

She was met with several stares before her fellow servants decided to follow her lead, albeit begrudgingly.

"Heh, Cú Chulainn. Been summoned as 'Lancer', nice to meet ya Saber." Lancer had a full blue bodysuit that matched his equally blue hair, silver pauldrons on his shoulders, and teeth-like earrings. The red lance that was as tall as he was glowed menacingly. His introduction was accompanied by a savage grin as his red eyes assessed the other giving their own introductions.

"**Grrrrrrraaaahhhhhrrr**" The Black armoured behemoth spoke. Clad in pitch black armor that covered its whole body, ending and starting in sharp points. A visor that glowed red being the only thing not covered in armour, and a black mist that appeared from nowhere, yet surrounded the mysterious Berserker.

"I suppose that's our Berserker. Very well. I am Chiron. I have been summoned as 'Archer', it's a pleasure." Chiron appeared to be a calm-looking man, gentle like a calm sea. He wore a somewhat archaic style of dress, his long blondish hair covering his back. He was a man of somewhat delicate features clad in leather armor. He didn't seem to have his bow on him, but every servant knew he could summon it and fire an arrow faster than a human could blink.

"We are Jack, Assassin for mommy." The silver-haired assassin was garebed only in a layer of robes that prevented her body from being seen, and also adding to her presence concealment. Her aura of innocence would have fooled a human, but the other servants just regarded her carefully as she finished.

"Chiron over there already knows me, but my name is Achilles, been summoned as 'Rider'. Look forward to working with you." He had the eyes of a raptor, yet his carefree smile never left his face. He had a strong and firm build, and the lack of any appearance of crudeness. Achilles has spiky green hair that stands up save for a single bang that hung over the left side of his face, the chest piece of his armor seemed to feature a bird and an orange cloth was tied loosely around his body. A black spear leaned innocently against his right shoulder.

"Medea, summoned as 'Caster'. The women that was apparently Caster spoke with barely a hint of emotion, her black robe covered her entire body save her face which was obstructed by a hood, which only revealed her ruby lips set into a thin line. The Servants actually paying attention to the proceedings added her to the "Watch carefully for signs of treachery" list that at this point only included Assassin and Berserker.

My name is Jeanne d'Arc, I seem to have been summoned as 'Ruler'. Pardon my manners, but could one of you explain just how any of this is possible?" This beautiful women had purple eyes, and long blond hair that was tied into a massive braid. She was short in stature, wearing a purple dress that gave of more than a hint of leg. A steel waist piece painted white matched with her peculiar headpiece, gauntlets, forearms, feet, and sword strapped to her waist. In her left hand she held a spear wrapped in a white flag.

Saber would have gladly answered Ruler, if she had any answers herself. The other servants didn't speak up either. Several moments passed before Chiron spoke up, his voice hesitant.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but i'm sure the rest of you can feel it, can't you? The throne of heroes calling us from inside this young master? I also feel a presence not un-similar to the Holy Grail. His pranan levels are astounding as well, obvious, considering he can summon all eight of us completely. Perhaps this has been performed due to outside interference?"

Let it not be said that Archer wasn't intelligent. He had apparently sensed things that herself and the others were just now sensing. Perhaps his passive ability to measure the worth of his students contributed to this? Regardless Saber agreed with his assessment of the man they now called master.

A loud boom shook the coherent Servants from their thoughts, as they collectively turned towards the window and watched the three factions rush each other once again.

"It seems like we should get the Master out of here, if we want him to live that is. That battle is getting a little too close for my liking." Said Achilles as he leaned forward to peer out the window.

He was rewarded with nods of agreement from his fellow servants and, finally moving since arriving in the house, Berserker picked up their young master surprisingly gently, and proceed to vanish in a speed that to a normal person would have appeared as teleportation.

He was accompanied by seven other bursts of speed, the Eight servant moving faster than bullets to get out of the burning village.

Soon their master would awake, and despite how some of them felt personally, they could all feel the slight eagerness that echoed through their minds and that of every soul in the throne of heroes.

It was a time of miracles after all.

**A/N: Annnnnd done! Whaddya think? Like it? Love it? Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Now these heroes will be sticking around for quite some time, Shirou has to get used to his new powers first before he can start summoning new servants, and that will take quite some time, so no worries about him being OP right of the bat. If you have any Heroes you would like to suggest come up later in the story, tell me down below in the reviews or PM's and i'll see what i can do. Now i'm off to bed, see ya next chapter!**

**In the words of my good friend. Follow, favorite, and review to please the nut!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A World of Heroes

**A/N: HOOOOOLY SHIT! You guys blew this story the fuck up! That's insane! So I was going to maybe do a small chapter while our main characters (For now at least) get to know each other. But after seeing you guys give all the love and support to this story, I'm all in.**

**As for Shirou and servants being OP. Trust me, he's not going to be able to one shot Great Red or any of the strong guys right now, in fact some of the servants he's got in his soul individually don't compare to the "Top Ten Strongest in The World". But people like Riser and Rias won't be much of a threat. But that's all later down the line.**

**Now some of his servants have the potential to beat maybe the lower tiers of the Top Ten, like Arturia and Cú and some of the others with quite frankly BROKEN noble phantasms would most definitely beat Sirzechs and Ajuka. While heroes like Gilgamesh will take more power than what Shirou has with his power still settling in him, and even that, an existence like Gilgamesh will take ALL of his prana. Maybe at some point in the future Shirou will be able to summon Gil and keep some other servants around as well, think those interactions could be interesting.**

**As for the reviewer who shares my love of Lancelot, I can't wait for you to see how I portray him. Gonna be fun!**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story shall we?!**

**Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing. If I did, I'd make Lancelot steal me crap.**

**Chapter 2 - A World of Heroes**

Shirou (for that's what his memories told him his name was) woke to a blue sky, his dull golden orbs greeting the calm world above.

'Where am I?' he thought to himself as he sat up. This wasn't the burning hell that he had seen just a few moments prior; this world was calm and comforting.

All around him was a golden wheat field that extended for maybe a mile in each direction. Near where he was sitting he could barely make out a sword stuck in a stone in the center of the field.

Casting his gaze further he saw what looked to be a floating garden reaching high into the clear skies. Further than that he could see a golden palace, glimmering brightly in the sunlight, a red plains, a large desert with the sounds of marching echoing from it, a forest, a desolate waste filled with weapons of all kinds, and on and on it went, many different areas, each holding their own unique little world.

Standing up Shirou caught sight of what he could only assume was the center of this strange world.

For there, in the center of this strange world, lay a giant chasm, perfectly circular and unfathomably deep. And hung in the air innocently a mile above the chasm, sat a golden chalice.

He stared at it; whispers filled his ears, a voice, soft and motherly, telling him to use it to fulfill his wish.

Wait, his wish? Now he remembered, he had wished for something and then gotten the feeling of something being pressed inside him.

That's right. He had wished for salvation hadn't he? He had wished for the power to protect, to save, and to not be hurt anymore…..to be a Hero like the ones his **[ERROR: REDACTED]** had read to him in bed.

And heroes fight villains.

Narrowing his eyes he racked his brain, remembering the fire, the screams, the pain…...and the beings that had ignored it all in favor of attacking each other. They were the cause of all that suffering and agony.

They would **pay**.

He refocused on the chalice to see it giving of a glow, faint though it was at the moment, soon it would shine towards every corner of this strange world. The Grail would fulfill the wish of a small child yearning for salvation. Those Heroes it could feel in the child's soul would help as well, whether they liked it, or not.

-**Line Break-**

Chiron watched the young boy who he would now call master toss and turn in his sleep. Although, Chiron was surprised he could even see the young master with the glowing golden shield around the boy healing his injuries.

The boy had started tossing and turning several minutes ago, when he had, his clothes, that were nothing more than rags at this point, rode up, exposing his burns to the servants present. Saber had immediately pulled out a golden scabbard out of nowhere and laid it and her hand on the boy.

The golden shield had popped up almost immediately, and began to heal the boy's injuries, much to the other servant's relief. Saber had quickly turned that relief into unease when she began to list out the boy's injuries, almost mechanically.

Broken ribs, third degree burns on many parts of his arms and legs, damaged ear drums, several popped blood vessels, infection on his left leg that had been lacerated by what appeared to be a large wooden splinter, the beginnings of lung cancer from the overwhelming amount of smoke he had inhaled, and a punctured kidney.

Chiron had seen many atrocities in his long life, many injuries and many gruesome deaths, but even he couldn't quite suppress his grimace.

Glancing over at his fellow servants, comrades now he supposed he could see they too were affected.

Lancer and Rider both scowled and looked off to the side, Berserker gave off a low growl (But they may have been because he was staring at Saber), Assassin tilted her head quizzically, Ruler seemed physically ill, and Caster just grimaced and drug her hood further down her face

Chiron looked back at his master (he really needed to learn his young master's name) just in time to see the golden shield fade away back into the scabbard, which Saber promptly astralized after standing up.

He looked back at Berserker to see him (it?) star at Saber and growling softly, gauntlets clenching and creaking as the bloodlust in the air increased slightly. Of course most of the other servants seemed to just find it amusing. Even his foolish student seemed to be eager for a fight to break down.

'It seems that my teachings weren't enough to get rid of his foolishness.' He mused.

Looking over to his left he saw Lancer practically vibrating in his shoes, much like a puppy waiting for someone to throw it a ball. Looking back and forth he saw that Achilles seemed to be in much the same boat.

Dear heavens there were two of them!

His horrific realization was cut short before he could start truly lamenting his lost piece of mind by the sounds of his young master waking up.

The room had gone completely silent as they all waited for the boy to wake up and (hopefully) give them the answers they wanted. Even Berserker seemed to have ceased his confrontational attitude towards Saber, though Chiron made a note to watch him very carefully.

The boy slowly sat up, all the while groaning and rubbing his probably sore body. The boy opened his eyes, and Chiron and the other servants found themselves staring into bright golden eyes.

For a second they all just stared at each other before the boy opened his mouth to speak, the servants leaning in close to hear their masters first words.

"Are you heroes?"

Whatever Chiron expected the boy to say, that was definitely not it. Lancer seemed to have the same feeling and actively voiced his disbelief.

"Are we heroes? Really kid? Out of all the things to ask when sitting in a room filled with eight dangerous people and that's the first thing that comes to your mind? Not gonna ask who we are?"

The boy looked down sheepishly, his red hair (that had a few white streaks in it Chiron noted) covering his face as he twiddled his thumbs. He mumbled an apology and Chiron felt something in him soften. He was just a child after all. That small realization was quickly cut short at the boy's next words.

"I just thought you guys were the ones who were supposed to help me beat the monsters." the boy said shyly looking at each of the eight towering over him.

Chiron's eyes widened, quickly glancing at the other servants to make sure they had heard what he heard. Unbeknownst to nine people in the room, a great number of servants were listening in from deep within the boy's soul and also seemed to share Archer's disbelief.

Ruler's voice shook him from his disbelief and spoke what was on everyone's mind, "Where did you get such a notion child? For that matter, how do you even know you can trust us?"

The boy looked at her like she had just said something ridiculous and slowly answered her questions.

"The golden cup thingy told me that you would help, and because I already know who you are?"

That shocked the servants in the room save for Jack who was just happily watching her "mommy" and Berserker who just stood, quietly staring at the boy.

Saber broke the silence tensely, "You say you know us child, but we do not know you, and for that matt-" she was cut off when the spoke up again, "OH! I'm Shirou! Nice to meet you all!" he said with closed eyes and a happy smile on his face.

So that was his name then. So his master's name was Shirou then? Chiron saw several servants turn their heads towards each other in confusion. Chiron then spoke up, prompting the boy's attention.

"You say you know of us child, but I don't think we've told you our names, seeing as how this is our first meeting."

The boy- Shirou nodded his head before pointing and naming the servants from left to right, "Yeah, you're Chiron. You're Jack, you're Arturia, you're Jeanne, you're Cú Chulainn, you're Medea, you're Achilles, and you're…" the boy trialed off as he stared at Berserker, unaware of the other servants leaning forward to try and glean who their mysterious Berserker was. Their hopes where swiftly crushed as the boy narrowed his eyes and nodded his head firmly before speaking, though Chiron did notice him glancing at Saber worryingly, "And you're berserker. Again it's nice to meet you all."

The other servants mumbled through their own greetings which in some cases was just silence.

Chiron finally spoke out, his eyes narrowed at the boy as he decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Could you explain to us how exactly you summoned us? Not only can I feel a connection to the Grail inside you, but I can also sense the Throne of Heroes. Just what did you do, and what did you mean by 'beating the monsters?'"

Shirou looked down in thought before looking up and explaining how he had wished for a miracle, how he had wanted to save people and be a hero, and then how he had woken up in another place that had a bunch of other places in it. The boy answered it quick and in a hurry, but Chiron easily picked up exactly what the boy was talking about.

It sounded to him like his new master woke up in his own soul and managed to catch a glimpse of the Throne of Heroes and the Grail itself. Chiron shared a look with some of the other servants, the boy had no way to command them, he didn't have any command seals nor did it seem like they were summoned for a Holy Grail War, but if the flashes of information about gods, devils, angels, and monsters was anything to go by, they'd landed in a war all the same.

Chiron returned his attention to the boy to watch him falter for a moment before collecting himself and continuing his explanation.

"The monsters are those things that killed all those people. I want them to go away, and quit bothering everyone. They killed people for no reason, simply for getting in the way! I want them to learn not to look down on us, and I want to protect everyone! If I become a Hero like you guys and if I have your help, then I can do that. So please" here Shirou got on his hands and knees and pleaded with the legends before him (and inside of him), "please teach me how to become a Hero!"

Chiron and the others stared at the small form in front of them in shock. Even Jack's eyes widened slightly. Chiron looked at the boy and couldn't help but see the multitude of other hero's images overlapping with Shirou's. He seemed to have the same drive that Achilles had once had, and that was nothing to scoff at considering his students tended to become Legends sometimes suppressing himself!

Chiron shared an unspoken conversation with the other servants in the room before kneeling down in front of the boy and speaking quietly, "You realize what you're asking right? You're asking us to follow you into a war and teach you. War claims lives child, are you prepared to watch people die? To watch the people you love die? What makes you so sure that we'd help you anyway?"

The child looked up at Chiron, and he was shocked by the sheer will and determination in those eyes and the strange light coming from them.

"I'm going to save humanity, if I have to wade through an ocean of blood to do so, then so be it! And you guys are Heroes! Aren't you supposed to save people too!?"

Chiron stared at the child in front of him, not really expecting such a strong response from one so young, before thinking over the child's response. He was right, he realized. Heroes **were** supposed to help people, to become something everyone could look up to, to slay the monsters that lurked in the shadows, and to keep other people from being afraid.

He stared at the child before asking a different question, one that would determine how he proceeded.

"And why can't you do this yourself? I'm sure that with your determination you'd be able to save a lot of people, maybe even destroy the things actively hurting humanity. So why do you need us?"

The child looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching, before looking back up at the revered teacher of heroes and said, "Because I can't be everywhere. Someone, somewhere will be hurt doing something, and people will always die….But those things that destroyed my home...they have no right to decide when we die!" The boys eyes practically blazed as he stood tell and continued while looking down at the still kneeling Archer, his voice seeming to contain a multitude of other voices, all speaking through the same vessel. "Those things out there look at us like we're mongrels! Lower than Dirt! I won't let them continue to push us around without pushing back! But I need help. By myself, I'm not sure I'd be able to do enough to make my dream a reality…..so that's why I made a wish, and you guys appeared! I know that the road to fulfilling my dream is through you, so I ask of you….are you my servant?"

He stood up and stared at the other servants, his decision already made. If this boy truly wanted to become a hero and all the pain and strife that came with it, the he would train the child to overcome it. To be a hero that would be written into song. Glancing back at his new master he spoke to all in the room.

"If you truly want to be a hero, than I, Chiron, will teach you everything I know, and help you in this endeavor, of that you have my word master." then he knelt to the boy.

He could feel the other servants shock, then felt his own when he sensed the black clad berserker kneel next to him and growl softly. Seemed he wasn't the only one feeling a sense of righteousness today.

Next he heard his former students response, "This sounds like quite the adventure, I don't much like war, though fighting itself is fun, but sense the old man is in, then I'm with yam too master, besides, it's the job of the servant to protect the master isn't it?" He felt Achilles kneel next to him on his left and felt a sense of pride at the loyalty his student was showing.

He had trained him well.

He stumbled slightly when he saw a silver blur collide with his master, toppling him over.

Assassin hugged Shirou tight and said," We won't leave mommy, anyone that tries to hurt mommy dies, this we swear." then she resumed her nuzzling into the chest of the bewildered boy she called mommy.

Chiron almost felt like laughing, but restrained himself. A different servant had no such restraint, and lancer began shaking with the force of his laugh, leaning on his lance to keep his body upright.

"Heheh, well looks like you're the heart of the party huh master? Can't speak for these three, but count me in. So long as you let me out to fight and keep that good heart of yours, then you have my support." Lancer kneeled down next to Shirou, still quietly chuckling.

Saber was next. "Do you truly wish to save people? To do so you'd have to become a hero yes, but you'd also have to become a monster, and a king, and a god. The enemies we will fight are a great many, and there are quite a few that are stronger than even us. Do you think you can handle that responsibility child?"

Chiron saw the boy's determination waver slightly, before it returned full force and he practically glared at Saber before answering in affirmation, "Yes, I'm ready. Will you help me?"

Saber seemed to consider his master for a moment, before smiling slightly, and nodded her head, moving to stand next to Achilles, her hands resting on the pommel of an unseen sword, "Yes I think I will. I will see this dream of yours through master, and I will teach you how to properly wield a blade, though we will have to sharpen your reflexes and build muscles first….." Saber trailed off, looking into the distance with glazed eyes as she continued to mumble to herself.

Chiron felt the urge to laugh again at the almost hunted look on his master's face as he heard some of the ideas Saber had for strength training.

Lancer again had no restraint and let his mirth be heard, as did Achilles.

Their laughter was cut short by Ruler stepping forward, drawing their master's gaze to her. Softly she spoke, "If you're sure about this, then this Jeanne d'Arc will follow you master. I only ask that you keep the involvement of human civilians at a minimum." Upon receiving a firm nod from the boy she took a knee beside silent berserker.

Now for Caster, Chiron thought to himself. She was the last one, and if she declined or even attempted betrayal, he had no doubts that she would most likely be torn apart or at least sent back to the Throne.

He watched as the hooded women stared quietly at Shirou for what seemed like ages, before asking in a soft musical tone, "Do you truly see us as hero's boy? Do our past deeds not concern you?"

Shirou answered in a very childlike manner as he scratched the back of his head with a confused expression, "Why should the past matter if you can look towards the future?" his answer seemed to draw a response from Caster as her head perked up slightly, giving Chiron a clear view of an elfin face and soft blue eyes before her hood covered her face again.

He could still see her small smile though.

"If that is how you feel, then I am with you master." Caster moved to stand next to the still kneeling Rule and bowed her head.

Chiron smiled as he saw the boys bright smile that brighten the whole room and saw other servants give similar answering smiles.

The camaraderie was interrupted by the boy yawning and his eyelids drooping slightly. Ruler got up and walked forward, looking at the boy carefully before frowning and looking at her new comrades.

"He seems to still be recovering from his ordeal." turning back to Shirou Chiron saw her gaze soften as she gently rubbed the child's head, "Rest now little one, we will be here when you wake up." Chiron felt the faint touch of magic exit Ruler and saw his master nod his head sleepily before collapsing in rulers arms.

The beautiful blonde turned around and addressed the other servants in the room, being careful to keep her voice down around the sleeping child.

"I'll go put him to bed now, when I get back, we should all have a talk. It would be foolish to not begin planning immediately."

With that said she strode from the room and began to search for a place to put the sleeping master.

Chiron looked at his fellow servants and felt an old twinge of apprehension and eagerness settle into his stomach.

Yes. It was time to plan.

**-Line Break**-

It was the finalizing of that planning that found Lancer standing on top of a building that mimic a human structure, staring down at a large building where several large families were gathered.

'The underworld doesn't seem all that different from the human world.' he mused to himself.

After putting Shirou to bed, and assigning Berserker and Assassin to guard the young master (not that the two needing any prompting), the other six servants had gathered together off to the side and began to plan.

Five of them were warriors; one had been a princess who had stood in court with a King. All of them knew that this little war of their master's, would have to be thought out very carefully.

Saber and Ruler had argued that they should just wait until their master was at an appropriate age to join them, and then attack the biblical faction. Cú had supported this idea. Rider and Archer had suggested a hit and run tactic in dealing with the large number of the factions once their master came off age.

Caster had disagreed with both suggestions.

She had argued that waiting for the enemy to build more power was foolish and put their master in danger, something they begrudgingly admitted was a possibility. She had then gone on to suggest attacking the factions now, at least once, while they were still licking their wounds from the fight over the village.

Cú had very much liked that idea. Getting straight to the fight was something he was all for. After several hours of arguing the others had agreed with Medea's plan and split up, leaving Saber, Ruler, and Assassin to defend their sleeping master while they went to fight.

When Caster had used her knowledge that the Grail had provided for her and some of the prana from their master to open the portal to the underworld and began to single out who would go where, he was sure she would send him off to go fight one of the two angel factions.

He hadn't expected to be put in charge of assassinating the devils though. And they weren't even warriors at that!

The building he was looking down on was apparently hosting some sort of gathering for a couple of those 'Devil Pillars' or something like that. Apparently it was a large bunch of politicians that kept the war going to fill their own pockets and because of their natural aversion to the angels of course.

Lancer thought it was more the former though.

A thought occurred to him then, there wouldn't be war if the people that started them had to go.

He snickered quietly to himself. He'd have to tell that one to Rider when he got back, he seemed like the type of guy to appreciate a joke.

Shaking his head he refocused on his objective. Medea had instructed him to wreak a little havoc on some of the important families of the devil world, so he had astralized and after gathering a bit of intelligence, had learned of the Pillar gathering in the building below him.

He sighed to himself. He really didn't want his first taste of blood in the master's war to be the slaughter of devils that probably wouldn't even put up much of a fight. But he supposed he had down worse back when he was alive.

Those were the good old days.

Regardless he supposed he should get to it.

Crouching down he tensed the muscles in his legs, and in one swift move, leaped forward onto the roof of the building below.

-**Line Break**-

Kavera Focalor rolled her eyes at her father's blustering around the other pillar families.

Honestly the man seemed to think the world should just bend to his whims.

Sipping her glass of wine should gazed lazily around the rest of the room that was packed full of devils. Eight full pillars had gathered here tonight. Fathers, mothers, sons, daughters, and uncles had all gathered to toast to the latest victory over those angel scum. Apparently it had taken place in some human village and after several hours of fighting, the angels had retreated back to their little Heaven.

It serves them right for underestimating her fellow devils.

Kavera hadn't taken a single moment to think about the humans that had undoubtedly been massacred in the battle between the factions. None of her fellow pillars had either. They were just happy that their fellow devils could possibly mount any offensive the next day, and with a little luck they would win that battle as well.

Unfortunately for the Pillars, Lady Luck wouldn't smile upon them that night.

Kavera's musing was interrupted when a loud crash from overhead, and her father's gurgling reached her ears.

The scream left her throat the second she turned around.

There, impaling her father through the top of his head was a long, blood-red lance...

Her scream attracted the attention of everyone who hadn't already heard the crash from something breaking through the top of the building. Fear began to coat the air when they saw the source of the scream.

Standing on the blunt end of the demonic looking spear was a blue haired - wild looking man. He was dressed in a blue bodysuit that showed off his rippling muscles. The back of his hair tied into a rat-tail His cocky grin and crossed arms were believed to be a facade when the gathered devils saw his narrowed red eyes. The aura that surrounded him was that of a beast.

And they were the prey.

The beast in human skin sniffed the air twice, and then narrowed his eyes.

And that was all the warning the gathered devils received.

All Kavera saw was a flash of red and the beast had sped behind her, slaughtering her kin. But she couldn't focus on them. She was too busy starring horrified at the sight of her father's corpse, her wine glass having long since hit the floor and shattered into pieces.

She could hear the screaming behind her. She could feel the blood splatter across her back. She could feel the lance spearing through her stomach…..wait, what was that last one?

Shakily she looked down and sure enough, caught site of the demonic spear sticking out through her chest, covered in her blood and intestines.

Robotically she turned her head to the monster behind her. The last sight she would ever see was bored red eyes peering down at her, before ripping the lance out of her, and walking away.

**-Line Break**-

Lancer sighed once again to himself as he heard the women's body drop to the floor with a wet splatter. His earlier assumptions had been proven true over the course of the last two minutes.

These devils were horrible fighters.

The first victim of his Gáe Bolg had been some loud devil making grand gestures to some other immaculately dressed devils. He had thrown his beloved lance into the poor fool's skull, pinning him in place. Lancer did a quick flip (mostly for style points) and landed on the soles of his feet on the top of his lance.

He assessed the gathered devils before him, ignoring the screams of the women who looked similar to the corpse he was essentially standing on top of. He watched as they all stood shock still, which he supposed was understandable, not every day you see a friend speared through the brain after all. He was mostly waiting for any fighters to come forward and challenge him.

But no one came forth.

Once he began smelling the fear in the air he quickly realized something.

They didn't **have** any fighters.

How unfortunate for them.

In one swift movement he had landed on the floor, ripped out Gáe Bolg, and leaped for his next victim. He re-appeared several feet from some devil with green hair and matching green suit, and in a single movement he speared him through the mouth, spun himself around, ripping out his lance and swiping it at what he could only assume was the green-haired man's sons, slicing into the two son's throats at the apex of his spin.

Not sparing the 3 bodies another glance he kept moving towards his next victims.

He was a maelstrom of death, spinning, thrusting, and swiping his lance into all the devils in the room, trusting his lance to do what it had always done.

Provide a sure proof kill.

After his quick slaughter of about forty or so devils he had turned around to finish the job with the women still standing over his first kill.

And that was where he was now, walking away from what could only be describing as a slaughterhouse. Corpses coated the floor, blood and organs occupying the space not taken up by the bodies, and his spear gleaning slightly from all the blood coating it.

Sighing again for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, he sent a mental message to Caster, explaining that the job was done and he was ready to leave.

As he waited for the portal to open idly wondered why the Devils hadn't sensed him before he was, quite latterly, right on top of them. He could only guess that Gáe Bolg's demonic presence had blended in with the atmosphere enough to hide his own presence.

He was cut off from his musings by the purple portal opening in front of him.

"Time to head home I guess." he said before walking forwards.

His master owed him a fight for making him go through all this trouble. In the back of his mind he hoped Berserker was having more fun than he was.

**-Line Break-**

Berserker was most definitely not having fun. The green-haired one just wouldn't shut up. Why did he have to deal with the loud one? Why was he doing this in the first place? Master certainly hadn't ordered it, and he was supposed to obey master. Berserker felt what remained of his sanity and logic adds that, while master may have not ordered it, he seriously doubted he would be opposed. The tiny she-witch had made a good point after all.

It was better to attack first in war. The knight in Berserk knew that first hand. Their king had done much the same in certain instances back when they were alive.

The sanity that had been called to the surface was instantly squashed as anger and rage came forward. Arthur... Berserker would deal with her when the time came. For now he would aid the master. Maybe the master would give him leave to kill Arthur at some point?

The thought was nice.

Berserker refocused (as much as he could anyway), the little witch had sent him against a small legion of Angels that were taking up positions in the town ahead. Apparently the moment she had been summoned she had created a large flock of birds to gather information. She was certainly crafty. Berserker resolved to watch her carefully for any signs of treachery. He assumed the angels in this encampment were likely getting ready for an assault on a devil or fallen position.

…..The green one was still talking.

The fallen knight had to visibly restrain himself from going over and squashing the spear user beneath his boot. Master certainly wouldn't be happy with him if he did that.

But still, the thought had merit.

"Oi Berserker, looks like we're here."

Berserker looked up to see that for once Rider was actually saying something useful. They had indeed arrived. The angels were camped out in the valley below, tending to the defenses and generally just waiting around.

They must have not been here for very long if the lack of bounded fields and magical defenses was any indication. That was fine though. Now there was nothing to slow him down from relieving his irritation that had been building for the past four hours of walking.

"Now Caster said that these angels can throws spear of light or some such, don't really know if that will be able to hurt us or anything, these are supposed to be some pretty low tier angels. We should be careful just in case though, so here's what I'm thinking. I'll rush in from the front on my chariot, and you rush them from the back- Hey, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

Berserker had stopped listening the moment the word 'rush'. He dove off the cliff, tassel and black mist from his passive noble phantasm trailing behind him. He rocketed through the air towards an angel that seemed to be busy polishing his golden armor.

Berserker's landing was heard throughout the valley, as he smashed into the angel who looked up just in time to see a red visor before being crushed under hundreds of tons of force, debris flying from the crash site shielding him from the other angels for a moment.

First blood went to him.

**-Line Break-**

Achilles watched with exasperation as the armor clad madman exploded an angel by landing on him.

Honestly it was like the berserker had no sense of subtly. The irony of that thinking was completely lost on the green haired rider.

Achilles watched as the camp exploded into action, with around a hundred or so winged assholes taking flight and summoning a couple thousands spears into the air around them. The light from those spears was combining with the spears of the rest of the forces on the ground, numbering around four hundred or so, as they surrounded berserker, the bright light giving off a feeling of serenity, yet also a hint of the death they could bestow upon a foe.

They were beautiful weapons he had to admit, but he doubted they would even scratch the paint on Berserkers armor.

He watched with vague amusement as the cloud of dust dispensed a large black blur that began to bulldoze over the lines of angels that had formed around the impact zone. Bodies flew into the air, faces frozen in fear and pain, most likely from having their organs crushed under the weight of berserkers charge.

Achilles decided to just kick back and enjoy the show; He doubted he'd be needed here anyway.

"**GrrrrAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Though maybe berserkers roaring would attract some undue attention….oh well, worst comes to worst he'd just step in and take care of the problem.

**-Line Break-**

Berserker almost felt giddy at the amount of blood that was being shed by his hands. The angels certainly hadn't been expecting him rush theirs lines like he had that was for sure, though judging by how easily their bodies crumpled under his fists they weren't likely to have put up much of a fight even if they had been ready.

Disappointing, but he supposed it didn't really matter. He was here for one reason after all.

**KiLl, KILL, KiLl thEm AlL! RiP aND TeAR TheIr HEaRtS OUt! MoRE! KILL MORE!**

Berserker complied with the mad voices in his head, and with one swift motion grabbed a light spear that had been thrust at him from one of the angels, his noble phantasm taking effect and instantly corrupting the weapon, then swinging the now blackened weapon at the unfortunate angel who had just given berserker a weapon.

The angels head to clean off, soaring through the air and landing next to another crumbled body of one of his fellows, though berserker had stopped paying attention at that point. Letting the familiar rage guide his every step, every swing took a life, his corrupted weapon slicing through any defenses the angels could put up.

He leaped and twisted, bringing the spear down on an angel who had tried to stab him in the back. The weapon carved through the angel's neck, slicing him open and leaving a gaping wound. Berserker landed on another angel, killing him instantly and immediately deflecting a sword coming from the right.

Swing, deflect, twist, grab, crush, swing, smash, break, jab, throw, kill, kill, ki**ll, kill, kiLL, KILL, KILL!** Berserker was a violent instrument of death, crushing every angel that came within reach, painting the floor and walls of the valley red with the blood of angels as he continued his merciless charge into the ground troops, paying no mind to the hundred above him.

Without even looking, Berserkers hand lashed out, backhanding the angel to his left with his black gauntlet, instantly pulverizing the angels head and sending the corpse flying off to the side. He growled to himself as he continued his slaughter. That growl quickly turning into a roar as the angels in the air finally shook off their horrified stupor and began launching light spears by the thousands at him.

Berserker did what came naturally at that point, which was twist his armored form around a spear thrown at his neck, grabbing the weapon while in the middle of his twist, and bring it down on another spear. Berserker continued his slashing as he destroyed countless volleys of spears. The unadulterated violence feeding his bloodlust as the violent aura around him exploded in response to his emotions and the roar that followed, sending the few surviving angels on the ground into consciousness by pure killing intent alone.

Finally the volley stopped, the angels in the sky looking on eagerly as the dust obscured the demonic knight who had abruptly ended their brothers and sisters lives.

The dust cleared and the angels could only stare in shock and horror as the blood soaked menace walked out of the crater, entirely unscathed despite their best efforts,

The beast looked at them, red visor glowing ominously as he began to twitch and spasm before rearing back and letting out an enraged roar.

" "

The armored behemoth launched himself up into the air, and in the blink of an eye tore through the angels in front, hacking and slashing his way higher into the air before gravity took hold and he fell back to the ground again. Looking up into the sky berserker growled, fighting flying opponents really wasn't something he was good at, the madness that had consumed him subsiding for a moment as berserker tried to figure out how to get up there to kill more angels.

He needn't had bothered.

In a flash of green light the remaining eighty angels began collapsing one after another, large holes in their stomachs from spear wounds. The perpetrator grinning down on them from his chariot, lance stained with blood.

Achilles waved to the insane knight, "Oi Berserker! Sorry about that, but you were taking too long, hope you don't mind the cleanup crew ha-ha."

Berserker did in fact mind, but restrained himself from eviscerating the smug little Greek. His job was done, and in a flash of black prana and monstrous howl he was gone, heading back to his master's side.

"…Man, I can never read that guy."

**-Line Break-**

Medea stared across to the building across from her, unknowingly copying a certain Lancers style. Her little birds had informed her of a large amount of fallen hiding out in the small two story building in front of her.

"Hmm, seems your Intel was right Caster." a voice to her right stated.

"Of course it was Archer, my intel is never wrong." she said, turning around to face the revered teacher of heroes.

She watched him make a semi amused voice before his expression hardened and he asked her," So what now? We've found the fallen, but both of us better suited at longer range despite my proficiency in close quarters. So what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?" she said sarcastically, she knew why and apparently Chiron did as well by his reply of, "You **are** the one who gave us all our missions, with rather brutal efficiency I must admit. I figured you had a plan to take the fallen out of the picture."

She made a show of considering his response before answering, "You're right in the fact that I do have a plan, and there was some forethought into sending who I sent. Lancer's noble Phantasm almost assures that he will leave none alive, Berserker and Rider were sent to take care of the Angels who, if the Grails knowledge is to be believed, like to carpet bomb from the air while sending foot soldiers on the ground, making them easy pickings for Berserker, and Rider who can take care of the ones in the sky." taking a breath she continued, "You are here with me to pick off any stragglers that somehow escape my attack. Does that clear things up for you a little bit, Archer?"

Chiron seemed to consider her response before speaking, this time his words were careful, and his gaze seemed to try and search her soul, "Why are you doing this Caster? From the knowledge of your backstory through the Grail I have a hard time believing that the infamous "Witch of Betrayal" would so willingly aid another man, even if it is a child.'

Medea looked down. Why was she being so helpful? True there had several instances where she had considered just betraying her child master and subverting his servants for her own uses, but those ideas had been swiftly crushed under something she couldn't quite name but felt all too familiar.

'Was this guilt and shame?' she wondered to herself. Maybe she just couldn't bear the thought of killing a child? A small part of her mind wondered if it was because he was so adorable, but that thought was quickly squashed by the rest of her that just wanted to prove the boy right, his first question echoing through her mind. "Are you heroes?"

Looking up she met the gaze of Chiron, someone she had a feeling would be able to kill her quite easily if her past experiences with Archers was anything to go by. She quietly answered him, "Maybe I just wanted a chance to be a hero for once, and not a witch."

She had been labeled a witch and a betrayer for centuries, being called a hero was something new, and she liked it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Archers somewhat warm response, "If that is your reasoning, then I see no reason why we can't get along as fellow servants...Medea."

She looked up at him in shock before letting a slight smile across her face, "Thank you, Chiron."

The nice atmosphere dissolved when Arche- no, Chiron looked back at the building, "Well, shall we get started then?"

She allowed herself a small smirk before answering, "Yes, we shall."

She closed her eyes and concentrated, feeling the wellspring of mana in the air. Swiftly and with almost casual ease she grasped it and began to infuse it into a ten large magic circles that formed in the air above the warehouse and gave off a soft purple glow.

Opening her eyes she glared down at the building in front of her and reached forward with a staff that had materialized in a small flash of prana. Her robes flared up around her and she surrounded by a light purple glow. She then spoke the words that would see the fallen angels destroyed in but moments.

"**Machia Hecatia Graea.**"

In an instant the Magic Circles locked on to the building and fired, the sound of which was nearly deafening. The sky was bathed in a purple hue, as the colossal beam of pure energy tore through the building and ran itself into the ground, the sound of the roar of magic being heard for miles.

Medea stopped the barrage of magic with a wave of a single dainty hand and waited for the smoke to clear.

There was nothing left. Everything had been destroyed and what remained of the building was a large chasm where it should have been. The area around the chasm was nothing but glass from the sheer heat of the blasts.

Spinning around the face Chiron who was staring wide-eyed at the destruction before him, she felt a giddy smile touch her lips as she exclaimed," Well! That certainly wraps up that! Let's head back to the master." With that she strutted past the slack-jawed teacher, a sort of twisted happiness in her steps.

What could she say? Blowing things up was fun.

-**Line Break**-

Zelretch watched with amusement of the antics of Shirou's Servants.

"Poor boy." he muttered to himself, though the grin on his face betrayed what he really felt.

As he continued to watch the actions of the boy's servants, he couldn't help but feel like something was missing.

He hummed to himself with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out just was wrong with the picture in front of him. He knew it was something, or rather, someone. The boy had servants and would definitely be summoning more, but there was someone else missing, someone that would give him even more amusement if he sent it to the sleeping boy.…

"AH HAH!" he exclaimed having finally figured it out.

Reaching out with the Second true magic, he grasped his metaphorical hands around a certain small, white-haired homunculus, and proceeded to "drop" her in the reality warp in front of him.

"That should do it. Wonder how the boys going to react to this little surprise, heehee…"

Sitting back down in his chair the old vampire idly wondered just what Grail was inside the boy. Was it the first? Was it the second? Was it the third? And form what reality? It had felt oddly familiar when he had watched that big red dragon insert it into the boy. In fact he was sure he knew it from somewhere. He felt like it was something important, something defining. Like there was something living inside it.

Now normally he wasn't one to spoil his own fun, but having to deal with something like Angra Mainyu would be a pain.

So gathering his powers he attempted to look into the boy's soul, only to get a glimpse of _something_ and be immediately blasted back.

Shaking his head he stared at the boy that he had assumed would be just like every other Shirou Emiya in existence; trying to live the life of hero and dying a pointless death in the arms of someone who loved him.

However this….. This was unexpected. And it was so very, very interesting.

Settling back into his chair he summoned himself some popcorn and relaxed.

After all, it was going to be one hell of a ride.

**-End Chapter-**

**A/N: Annnnnnd Done! That concludes chapter 2! If you can guess what I'm going for with the first part of the chapter, with the various different worlds and how it's connected to Shirou himself, I may share an important story detail with you to keep in mind going forward ;).**

**Got a lot of requests for certain spirits, and all I can say to that is soon. At around chapter 4 I may do a poll to see which servants you guys want to see the most. The top 2 will be summoned first in a later chapter. How'd you guys like Lancelot's little rampage? Did you like Cú's little massacre of some of the pillars? The Grigori got hit hard too, sucks to be them. Oh well, I'm sure everyone is just fine.**

**So the poll will be up sometime soon, everyone will have two choices from each class, though I will say that Lancer has already been chosen, though the other servants won't be added till a bit later... As for the Grail and Illya, well we'll have to see about that won't we? Overall I'm very excited for the future.**

**The next few chapters will be the repercussions of the massacres you all just witnessed, and training of tiny Shirou. Gonna be good. I'm going for a mix of Kiritsugu and Shirou from Fate Apocrypha. Though with the teachings and influence of the servants he has now, his personality will be greatly different then were I too just combine the aforementioned Heroes.**

**Like it, Love it? Review and tell me what you think, and give me more options for Servants somewhere down the line. Anyway, if you want to be my beta, I'm a PM away.**

**In the words of a man I see as a brother - Review to Please the Nut!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Growing Strong

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 my good friends! This one will be a bit different since I actually planned a guideline for this chapter and the next couple, so I'm doing that now…..Dear god, am I becoming a responsible adult!?**

**Anyway my horror aside, loving the reviews I'm getting, and holy shit that's a lot of favorites and follows. Guess that means I can't fuck up huh? Well i have some interesting things planned for the future, and I have a feeling you guys are going to love it. Came up with some crazy ideas for the future, but that's just what you do when you're up at 3 in the morning drinking coffee and eating an apple.**

**Got a question from someone asking what I based this story off of, and what the inspiration for it was. I was listening to Right in Two by Tool (one of my favorite songs), then through the bullshittery that is my mind, I came up with this thing. So there you go, now you know.**

**Also planned on this coming out sooner, but through random loss of internet bullshittery it took way longer than it should have, that's my bad.**

**Got some good things planned for this chapter, a confrontation, manly musings, teaching, and the reveal of Shirou's Element and Origin by the always lovely Medea. Also a tiny bit of Illya to tie in to the next chapter which starts with her POV.**

**Anyway, lets get on with this shall we?!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own shit, if I did, I'd make Lancelot rob a bank for me and steal a car.**

**Chapter 3 - Growing Strong and Confrontations**

'How very interesting', the entity known as 'God' thought as it re-read the reports that Uriel had sent in. Apparently a large group of Angels that had been sent to secure a position in the human world had been utterly slaughtered, completely and without remorse.

'God', or Chuck, as he was known in another universe grinned slightly to himself as he also felt the deaths of several Devils and many of his Fallen. Seems there's a new player on this game board. The thought excited him greatly. It was about time for him to take his leave of this world anyway, but he decided he would keep an eye on this draft when he departed.

Chuck was brought out of his musing as a knock on the door to his office resounded, and with a quick "come in", it admitted his visitor.

A low-tier angel dropped entered his office and dropped to her knees in front of him, bowing low to the ground. Hesitantly she spoke, "F-father, Michael has called for you, he wants to know if you plan to attend the meeting to discuss the recent losses suffered from the last attacks."

Chuck rose a brow, staring at the slightly trembling form of an Angel whose name he couldn't quite remember, he had made so many after all. Quickly he slipped into his "Father" persona and let a kind smile grace his face.

"Of course child, tell Michael that I will be there soon, and tell him to gather the rest of our forces, the final battle of this terrible war will soon commence." his gentle voice soothing the Angel momentarily before the rest of his words caught up to her and her head shot up to stare at him in surprise and a tad amount of fear.

"The final battle? Do you really mean that Father? Will we finally win?"

Chuck had to suppress his desire to simply smite the impudent little child who dare questioned his orders, calming himself he reached out to the angel before him, sending soothing feelings of trust into her as he responded, the kindly smile never leaving his face, but never quite reaching his eyes, " Of course child, have faith in me, I will lead you to victory. Now go and carry out my orders, I will be in the Throne room soon."

The Angel smiled up at him, and quickly left the room with a skip in her step, joyous that this terrible war would be ending soon with Heavens victory.

Chuck watched her go, finally remembering her name. 'Raynare huh? Foolish little girl, you have no idea the chaos that this "final battle" will release upon you all.'

He could see it. The death this new player would bring. The utter destruction as they tore down the rules of this world, Heroes slaughtering all in their path, their destiny intertwined with that of a red haired child.

"But I look forward to watching you all fall." The grin on the supposed benevolent entity could only be described as one thing.

Sadistic.

Now to deal with Trihexa.

**-Line Break-**

He was furious. That much was certain. The loss of the pillar families was a blow to his pride as a devil. No, as **THE** Devil.

Lucifer Morningstar angerly paced his office, the heads of various monsters and humans mounted on his wall watching the Lord of Lies as the space around him twisted and writhed in his fury.

He had no idea who had murdered the families, his first thought was a Fallen Angel, but that thought was quickly thrown away from the lack of holy energy present in the corpses. His next thought was of some sort of insane low-class Devil, but the lack of pure demonic energy destroyed that theory as well. Though there was a slight feel of **something **in the air and in the bodies. But it wasn't something he could identify.

Angrily he lashed out his arm, sending his desk flying into the wall and shattering into a million pieces from the force.

Stopping his pacing he forced himself to calm down, His sin of Wrath protesting slightly as he counted down from fifty, before copulating to the iron will of Lucifer.

There were more important things to worry about. He and his fellow rulers would be taking the field soon, hoping to force God himself to the field, where they would finally kill that sadistic thing.

'Soon Father, soon all your lies will be revealed, and I will become the new God of this world. Just watch me, i'll burn your greatest creations, those hairless apes you call humans, to the ground as they scream in agony. They will know pain and suffering as they pray to you, only to wither in horror as they realize that their words fall on deaf ears.', the Fallen Son of God thought to himself with an evil grin, the fantasy of his gloating over the corpse of his Father soothing his anger over the deaths of the pillars.

Clenching his fists and letting a smirk cross his face, he sent a pulse of demonic energy throughout the underworld, calling all devils to him.

"The final battle is upon us Father. And I can't wait, to watch you **burn**."

**-Line Break-**

'Why did I want to be a Hero?' the bruised lump that was Shirou thought to himself as he laid on the grass in the clearing, trying to recover from the wounds his tormentor had visited upon him.

"Get up Master, the road to becoming a hero is long and treacherous, and will not be kind to you, so I will train you as hard as I can to prepare you. Now get up." Ah, there was his tormentor now, standing above him with a wood sword in her hand, her emotionless expression betrayed by the slight smirk on her face as Saber waited for him to recover.

Sighing as he felt the soothing feeling of his Magic circuits, as Caster called them, thrum in his body, healing him of his bruises.

He glared up at his teacher, noticing that Lancer was in the background trying his best not to laugh, Ruler was much more composed though her smile contained traces of amusement, however the others were not much better than Lancer. Rider seemed to be hanging off of Lancer, the two supporting each other as they laughed without making a sound, their breathes nothing more than short gasps.

'I'm trying my best, though fighting against the King of Knights herself isn't easy when your STILL A CHILD!". He yelled in indignation, shooting up to glare at the taller women as her smirk began to slightly transform into a grin while Lancer and Rider's mirth began to be heard from their booming laughter.

Grumbling to himself as he heard the slight chuckles from his other Servants as well as the faint giggling in his head, he reached down to pick up his wooden sword, ideally conversing with the women in his head.

"**Come now Shirou, there's no need to be upset, you're getting exactly what you asked for after all, Saber is just a little more…...enthusiastic in her teachings then other people heehee.", **the voice in his head giggled as he re-entered his stance, mirroring his mentor as the laughing from the other Servants died down.

'I know, but I wish it didn't hurt so much when she lands a hit! Does she even know what restraint means?!', he complained to motherly voice.

The voice had been with him ever since he had exited that strange world in his dreams, telling him to trust in the others and general just muttering to herself. At first he had been slightly startled, especially when a jolt of fear had shot through him from the voice when he looked at Berserker, but those were becoming less and less frequent as the days went on.

"**Well you could always try to not get hit no?"**

'Oh hush you.'

Focusing inwards Shirou activating the ability that Medea had taught him, The sword in his mind slamming into the sheath and sending streams of prana out to the rest of his body. This was Reinforcement. His absurd levels of prana giving him strength, speed, and power on the levels of a low tier servant. It was utterly useless against his mentors, but it kept him alive during their training and Medea had said he would only get better with it as time went on.

He opened his eyes and nodded at Saber, indicating that he was ready. She nodded at him slightly, re-adjusting her grip of her sword in her hands as her armor clinked slightly.

She left his sight in an instant, the ground from where she had been cracking and forming a crater as she appeared behind him, sword in mid-swing aiming for his right shoulder.

Spinning he turned around, bringing up his sword to deflect Saber's upwards, his arms groaning in protest as they were forced to redirect the force of the swing away from him.

Taking a step into Saber's guard his brought his sword down as hard as he could, his attacks moving faster than a normal human could follow.

But Arturia was infinitely faster.

Them moment his sword began its descent, she had already spun herself completely around him, her grace resembling a dancer as she effortlessly evaded his blows and brought her sword in an upwards slash across his back.

Shirou felt the blow connect, his Reinforcement straining to protect his body from rupturing and barely managing to cope. He was sent flying, his sword falling out of his hands as he shot through the air, rolling and tumbling across the ground, resulting in even more bruises.

Slamming a hand on the ground he managed to flip himself onto his feet just in time to lean his head to the right, narrowly missing the oncoming sword thrust, his eyes ideally noting the lines on the wood as he pivoted, launching an awkward high kick taught to him by Chiron.

The kick missed Saber completely, as she blitzed her sword back to her side and upwards, smashing the side into his shin and sending him, once more, catapulting through the air, the faint sound of breaking bones filling the clearing as he was sent tumbling once more.

This time he didn't get up, laying on his back as he stared into the sky above and the sword pressed lightly against his throat, his body racked with pain as his prana worked to heal his wounds.

"You lose.", the demon in the body of a beautiful girl said as she stared down at him.

He sighing to himself as he forced his head to nod, earning the sword at his throat being pulled away, and the perpetrator willing away her armor, leaving her in her blue dress as she kneeled beside him, closing her eyes and waiting for him to be ready for their next bout.

He heard clapping and the rustle of grass as his other servants came to his side, Jack kneeling next to him staring unflinchingly, Cú and Achilles lounging in the grass to his left, the grind never leaving their faces, Chiron standing beside them with his hands behind his back a slight smile adorning his face. Medea's hood covered her expression but the tinny smile on her face indicated her amusement. Jeanne leaned against her spear, a serene smile on her face as she took in the comfortable atmosphere.

The only one who seemed to be completely unamused was Berserker, who was staring at Arturia and growling lowly, feelings of intense rage and sorrow coming across the bond they shared.

'Just another thing I have to deal with.' he thought to himself. A slight giggle was the only answer in his mind.

But what to do? He knew what Berserker wanted, and he didn't want either of his servants to come to blows. They were his friends. They had all answered his call. Sure he could potentially summon more Servants, but his Prana was barely supporting the ones he had now, if he summoned summon else and they cost too much Prana to maintain, he could potentially kill himself, insuring his dream would never become a reality.

He lay there quietly as time passed, his servants eventually wandering off to do whatever it is they did when they were not sharing in the amusement of his daily beatings, leaving only himself, Jack, Berserker, and Arturia, who at this point was staring at him in confusion, no doubt sensing his indecision.

"**Why do you hesitate? The outcome will be as you will it. Your dreams are your reality, if you want to be a hero then you must learn that the hardest of choices require the strongest of wills. Nothing is set in stone, now stop worrying and move forward."**

Shirou felt his resolve strengthen. The voice was right. Worrying would do nothing, better to just get on with it and deal with the fallout now, where he could influence the outcome directly.

He completely ignored the voice's mutterings of "**That's not quite what I meant**", and sat up startling Arturia slightly.

He looked over at berserker, noticing the air of anticipation surrounding the black knight, and made his decision.

"Berserker…...come forward."

**-Line Break-**

Arturia glanced at her master in confusion as he bed Berserker forward. The armoured behemoth walking towards them slowly, the corrupting mist around it Thickening with every step as the sound of growling reached her ears.

Tensing slightly she equipped her armor and willed her most valued treasure, Excalibur, into her hand, Invisible Air wrapping around it and keeping the blade hidden in her hand as she stood up behind her master.

The Mad Knight stopped only a few feet away from her, staring her down and growling louder and louder. Her Master's voice gave her some answers, but they only left her with more questions.

"Berserker has some issues he needs to work out with you, and I think you have some issues you need to work out with him also. So you two will settle any differences you may have…..just please don't kill each other."

Her master's voice was soft but stern, though she could detect the slight hint of nervousness in his tone as he grabbed Assassins hand and jogged to the edge of the clearing, most likely to watch.

What he was going to watch was shortly answered for her when the sound of a metal boot impacted the ground reached her ears.

On instinct she leaned backwards, the sight of a blackened wooden practice sword clipping a few hair strands being her reward for her good instincts.

Twisting on her right foot she brought her blade across in a powerful slash hoping to slice into the Black Knights side and incapacitate it. Berserker seemed to have known her intent for it dashed back out of her range, narrowly missing the blow, before lunging at her again, bringing the sword down on her with a howl of rage, red visor glowing a baleful red.

Arturia brought her blade up to try and deflect the blow, but only managed to get it up far enough to block the savage strike. Instantly she had to dig her feet into the ground as the full force of Berserker's strike smashed into her, her arms shuddering slightly as she struggled to hold her ground.

Gritting her teeth she let out a shout and twisted her body to the side, using the force of Berserker's blow against him and sending him lunging past her. Quickly she set out after the off-balance knight and activated Prana Burst, sending her catapulting forward as she brought her sword low, aiming for the back of the knees.

Berserker once more seemed to predict her moves as it flipped over her completely, swinging the blade at her face once more.

The two Servants entered into a deadly game of cat and mouse. Saber's superior skill allowing her to parry and deflect Berserker's attacks, while Berserker's sheer power and ability to know her moves prevented her from landing a clean hit. The clearing around slowly turning into a ruined crater as they went back and forth using all of their abilities to try and defeat the other.

Finally She found an opening, Berserker had extended himself by a slight margin in a downwards swing, she dodged out of the way, and utilizing Prana Burst, slammed her invisible blade down onto Berserker's black visor.

She didn't expect the corrupted knight to drop the sword, and she definitely didn't expect the Mad Servant to catch her blade just shy of embedding itself into its helmet.

Arturia's eyes widened. It knew the length of her blade, how else could it catch her blade with such certainty?

Her eyes widened even further when her blade was slowly pushed back leaving a slight glowing red gash in the Servants helm. She leapt back when she noticed her blade slowly becoming corrupted in the grasp of the Knight before her.

She stared at the Servant who seemed content to wait for her, and realized that her master was right.

She did have some issues to work out with her fellow Servant, though she still didn't know what all those issues even where. Taking a chance she gripped her blade in one hand and pointed it at the knight in front of her before making her statement.

"In the name of King Arthur, King of Knights and Britain, if you understand my authority I bid you to reveal yourself, are you an enemy that I once crossed paths with? If so then fight like a true knight. Enough with this foul mist! Challenge at me like a true knight!" she declared.

Berserker went still. Then the mist began to disappear from his frame, revealing the dark armour underneath. Armour that Arturia recognized.

"No. no no no no, it can't be you.", she said, lowering her sword and staring in horror as the helm of Berserker shattered, the black mist reforming into a large sleek black broadsword that would have confirmed her suspicions if the face staring at her didn't already.

"N-no….Lancelot?"

"**ArtHUR!" **her former knight howled as he lunged forward, bringing down Arondight onto it's sister sword Excalibur, the sword of Promised Victory revealed to the world as it's master lost the concentration to continue to use Invisible Air.

Arturia barely brought her blade up in time, but she was too stunned, to in shock. Her defense crumbled and she was sent flying backwards into some trees as Berserker's strike sent her flying.

Tears went down her face as she realized what her most trusted Knight had become, her mind not even registering the impacts of the trees on her back, nor the thundering footsteps of Berserkers mad dash.

'Did I do this to him? Is he like this because of me? Oh Lancelot, why? Why did I do?' Memories of her days as King flashed into her mind unwillingly, her ever distant demeanor, the rebellions of many of her soldiers who said that King Arthur could never understand them, her forgiveness of Lancelot when she found out about his affair with Guinevere, and the resulting civil war that followed from her loyal knights betrayal.

Overcome with grief she was helpless in the face of Lancelot's rage, the Knight of the Lake battering his former king over and over again, sending her flying backwards with each stroke.

Arturia kept her tearful gaze on Lancelot's gaunt face, his once handsome features twisted into a snarl as he brought Arondight down once more on Excalibur forcing Arturia into a blade lock as his face thrust forward inches away from her own.

Staring into her knight's eyes she saw a slight bit of the madness in her friend fade away, as his features settled into a grimace as he spoke, his words twinged with sorrow and the taint of hatred.

"**Why? Why cou**ldn**'t yo**u j**us**t ju**dge me l**ike y**ou shou**ld have? **I was n**e**ver able to stop myself from ****loving Guinevere****, so I was never able to forgive myself. However, King Arthur, you never questioned me for my crimes. You never sought recompense. You simply continued to stand before us in your righteousness. You forgave me. But I desired judgment at your hands. Had your anger judged me, I might not have fallen onto the path of madness in my search for atonement, but I can say this much with certainty. King Arthur, you are certainly the greatest among Kings. All who followed you believed as such."**, his voice turned solemn as Arturia's defense finally broke completely, and she collapsed to her knees in front of her knight, watching Arondight swing upwards, as Lancelot prepared for his final strike against his former king.

Arturia closed her eyes, readying herself for death, she heard the blade begin its descent and heard her tears drop to the ground below.

"That's enough Lancelot."

Arturia's eyes shot open as she heard her master's voice come from beside her, and felt Arondight fall short of its target by a slight inch as it was pushed out of the way by a blood red lance.

She looked up in shock, only to see her master standing next to Lancelot, a hand pressed against his armour, barely reaching her former knights hips, while Arondight was stuck into the ground with the spears of both Rider and Lancer trapping it to the ground as they stood in front of her, protecting her from the fatal blow that would have cleaved her in two.

Lancelot looked over at his small Master and stared in confusion, the Madness giving away more to the sanity of the Knight within.

"Why?", he asked his master "Why would you stop my blade?"

Arturia saw Shirou stare determinedly into Lancelot's eyes, a sheen of sweat on his forehead as he forced back the Knight of the Lake's madness with sheer willpower.

"Because I forbid you from killing her."

Arturia stared at her master in utter confusion.

What had he just said?

**-Line Break-**

Shirou strained against the madness that infected his Servant, willing it to subside so he could settle the issues between his arguably most powerful Servants.

He noticed Saber's confusion out of the corner of his eye, but kept going, speaking his to one of the most famous Knights in history.

"I forbid you from attacking Arturia, you've said your piece,now you will **Both** hear mine."

He noticed his other Servants appearing around him, eager to hear his words, Lancelot giving him his full attention.

He continued, ignoring his nervousness as he spoke what was on his mind, the voice in his head sending waves of support through his mind, " Do you truly wish to end your friendship like this? Cleaving through bone and tissue? What will you have left after you've killed her? Your rage will burn out and you'll be left with nothing. You are Heroes. You're an example to every human with a dream, no matter how the story ends, shouldn't you burn brighter, laugh louder, and fight harder than all others?

Seeing he had his Servant's attention he continued, "Arturia, your style of kingship, and your inability to understand those that served under you is responsible for perhaps your greatest failure. But the blame is more on your people's shoulders. Forcing a young girl to take up the burden of kingship, the constant wars that plagued your lands, it is no wonder you closed yourself off to everyone. Lancelot, can you not see that you do not need judgement? Your king forgave you all those ages ago. Do you believe that forgiveness to be false?"

It seemed his words were getting through, as both his Servants looked down in thought, before Lancelot answered, "No. I do not believe that my Kings forgiveness is false, Arth- Arturia, would never look upon me, or any knight, with hatred. For that we loved her, and hated her. Our pride demanded that she judge us for forsaking our oaths, I felt that I had been wronged when no such judgement came. From that anger came the Madness, and all I felt then was rage."

Lancelot paused, looking at Arturia before continuing, ever aware of the Madness slowly breaking free of his master's will.

"I know that slaying Arturia, my King, will bring me nothing but further despair, but what should I do? I have waited for this moment for a long time. If i should not strike down Arturia, then who? My rage needs a focus or I will become nothing more than a mad cur, waiting to be put down. What is your solution to this mess my Master? What would you have this Knight do?"

Arturia then spoke up, her eyes red from crying, and her hands clenching. "I would also like to know. If my path of Kingship resulted in my friend's downfall, than how can I call myself a Hero? How can I call myself a King? All I'm left with is being a Knight, and even then, how can I call myself such? Tell us Master, what do we do now?" Her voice was pleading, practically begging, she needed a purpose. They both needed a purpose.

Taking a breath, he gave them their purpose.

"Have I not already stated it? You are Knights, as such, you serve me. Lancelot, your targets are my enemies and you will cut them down as befitting a Knight and a Servant. Arturia, You are not just a Knight or a King, you are the King of Knights herself. You serve me, teach me, train me, so that I can become a Hero myself. Like Lancelot, my enemies are your enemies, and you will strike them down. You've both sworn your oaths to me, as such, you are mine to do with as I see fit, and I will not release you from your oaths. I refuse to. So you will follow me", he struck out his arm, hand down as if commanding them,"I will make you both a promise, my own oath as your master. So long as you hold true to your oaths and remain loyal to me, I will be the purpose you both are searching for. Follow me, and let your oaths as Knights be fulfilled!" he shouted.

He stared down his Knights, watching them gape at him, as his audacious demands were heard. Then they laughed. Both Lancelot and Arturia laughed, hunching over and taking deep breaths of air as they shook with mirth.

He didn't let it bother him, he patiently waited, even if he could feel the urge to pout and the slight reddening of his cheeks gave away his embarrassment at being laughed at.

Finally the laughing died down, and Lancelot and Arturia gazed amusedly at the form of their diminutive master. Exchanging glances, they nodded slightly to each other, before kneeling down before their Master.

"I, Servant Lancelot, summoned under the 'Berserker' class, hereby do pledge my loyalty to you my master, so long as you live, your enemies will be my enemies, and **we will tear them apart as your Knight.**", as he finished the damn holding back Lancelot's Madness finally broke, his helmet once more formed over his face, tassels swinging in a nonexistent breeze as the dark mist once more wafted off his form, Arondight remaining firm in his hand however as he planted it in front of him and bowed his head towards his new liege lord.

Arturia kneeled down next to Lancelot, her stance mirroring her friend's as Excalibur planted itself in the ground as well, then she made her oath. "I, Servant Arturia, summoned under the class 'Saber', hereby pledge my loyalty to you, so long as your blade stays true, i will follow you. So long as your enemies remain, so too shall I swing mine own blade, so do I swear to be your Knight for so long as you give me purpose, I make this oath, as your Knight, my master.

Shirou did all he could not to gape at his two kneeling Servants, all he had wanted to do was give them a purpose, he hadn't expected them to pledge their loyalty to him!

"**Well? Don't just stand there, accept their oaths! And do right by them, you are, for all intent and purposes, their King, and Kings don't gawk, now accept their oaths!"**

Quickly he did as the voice bid and spoke," I, Shirou, hereby accept your oaths, so long as you follow me, then I will be your purpose, this I do swear as your Master!"

His two Servants rose, a beautiful smile gracing Arturia's features, while Lancelot gave a single rigid nod.

And with that, they loyalty of a Hero's Knights, was assured.

**-Line Break-**

Shirou sighed to himself as he felt Medea's hands press into his back, her magic surrounding them both as she began her spell.

After Arturia and Lancelot declared their fealty, everyone had wandered off again, Lancelot had astralized and followed Shirou around, ever the protector, while Arturia had went off to sit in silence, most likely to contemplate recent events.

Now he was learning from Medea. She had taught him reinforcement and a little about magecraft itself, now it was time to learn his Element and Origin, and whatever Sorcery trait he may have. So here he was, waiting on Medea to finish her spell.

"I wonder what shape your magecraft will take, maybe you'll be able to cause explosions? Oh that'd be nice, we could go fish hunting together." he heard Medea mutter to herself happily. He couldn't quite help the sweatdrop in hearing how she wanting to use explosions to fish, honestly the women liked destruction way too much.

He answered, "I don't think my power will be limited to just Explosions, that just doesn't seem like me."

Medea seemed to consider that, "Well I suppose your right, though the thought is nice at least."

'Maybe for you.' he thought to himself.

"**Oh let her have her fun, If the lady likes explosions then let her like explosions, honestly you're just like- Oh look, she's done."**

Coming back to reality he noticed Medea sitting in front of him staring at him in quiet contemplation. Hesitantly he asked," So what where the results?"

Medea sighed, then spoke," Shirou, define Element, Origin, and a Sorcery Trait for me please."

He was confused, but obliged her," An Element is something the Magus has an affinity for, usually being the basic substances that shape the world, like fire. Origin is what makes a magus. It is the starting point that defines one's existence. And a Sorcery Trait is an inherent ability passed down from generation to generation, though spontaneous traits have appeared, usually from a combination of an aligned Element and Origin. So what's with that look on your face? Do you know mine?"

He saw Medea take a deep breathe then speak, his confusion giving way to incredulousness and a slight tint of awe. "Your element is **Void** or **Ether**, and not just **Ether**, but **True Ether**. It's the energy from which Gods are created, I'm not entirely sure just what you'll be able to accomplish using just **Void**, but it works stupidly well with your Origin. Your Origin is **Dream**. As near as I can tell it is entirely possible for you to branch into **Denial of Nothingness,** creating something out of your imagination, or possibly something out of nothing. Though I imagine doing something like that will take you many many years of study and practice, of course combine that with the feeling of the Grail within you and I imagine there won't be many things you can't accomplish once you reach maturity."

Medea took a deep breath as she looked at her pupil. Shirou's eyes were wide, his mouth open and he practically trembled with excitement. Smiling, she continued. "Your Sorcery Trait seems to be **Wish-granting**, allowing you to skip the normal process of magic and just create spells, though don't think your in the clear mister, I'll be training you in as many forms of Magecraft as I possibly can, so prepare yourself." Shirou shrunk back slightly at the positively evil grin on Medea's face as she contemplated the various methods of tor-training, her pupil would receive.

The voice inside Shirou's head was silent, almost as if in contemplation herself.

Shaking herself out of her wonderful dreams she stared at her Master before finishing, her voice serious and quiet.

"There is one other thing." At Shirou's insistence she continued, "I can feel the **Throne of Heroes** within you, but it feels strange. The Throne is deeply rooted within you, but it feels like it's ready to manifest itself at a moment's notice. I'm not quite sure what this means either, but we can figure it out later, for now, let's get to training shall we?" Her evil grin was back, as she lead her young master further into the woods to began his magical training.

As they walked Shirou thought about what his Caster had said. 'Why would the Throne be able to manifest itself? What does that even mean? That's not possible, the only way a human can manifest that which is within their souls is to create a Reality Marble **Reality Marble**."

Shirou paused. Just for a moment he thought he heard another voice talk over him, a voice he didn't recognize but one that strangely filled him with a sense of familiarity?

Shrugging, he continued after his teacher, eager to begin his descent into Magecraft.

Unbeknownst to him, deep within the **Throne of Heroes**, a certain White haired Archer sat quietly in his World of Blades, thinking about his next move, and the actions he should take moving forward.

**-Line Break-**

A rip in space and time opened, depositing a White Haired girl in a purple dress onto the ground.

The girl stood up, brushing herself off as she gazed around her, red eyes giving her an ominous air.

The girl smiled, it was broken that smile, though she seemed innocent, her aura only made her seem sinister.

"Les go, **Berserker**."

**-End Chapter-**

**A/N: Annnnnd Scene! Well damn, that took much longer then I had planned. Sorry for the long wait, life kicked my ass.**

**Had interesting things happen this chapter, had a fight with Lancelot and Arturia, curious how you guys feel about the fight and what followed. Did you guys like it?**

**Had an homage to Supernatural, which is ending soon, much to my sorrow. Took care of Shirou's Origin and Element, got fun things planned for that.**

**Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter, I love the support I'm getting, and I hope the next chapter is out sooner, you guys are awesome.**

**And in the words of my bro, REVIEW TO PLEASE THE NUT!**


End file.
